


Joyeux anniversaire !

by Nelja



Series: Presque Gentil [2]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Birthday Presents, Dubious Ethics, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Humor, Love Potion/Spell, Multi, POISONED APPLE, Teenage Rebellion
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terreur reçoit de sa mère un cadeau d'anniversaire empoisonné. C'est le cas de le dire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyeux anniversaire !

Terreur n'arrivait vraiment pas à croire que sa mère lui avait envoyé une pomme empoisonnée pour son anniversaire. Et pourquoi pas un pull fait main, pendant qu'elle y était ? Elle ne pouvait pas avoir des idées originales, parfois ?

"Quel poison ?" demanda Sardix d'un ton intéressé, levant les yeux de Méchant Hebdo.

"Je ne sais pas !" s'exclama Terreur. "Je ne l'ai pas essayé pour savoir si mes yeux allaient tomber ou si j'allais juste rester endormi pendant cent ans !"

"Peut-être que c'est une pomme pas empoisonnée ?"

"Non, non. Offrir à tes ennemis de la nourriture délicieuse et pas empoisonnée pour avoir le plaisir de savoir qu'ils vont la jeter par crise de paranoia, c'est ton style à toi, mais je connais ma mère."

"Je suis intéressé, maintenant." dit l'homme-lézard. "Et si nous essayions d'en donner un peu aux poulets de la basse-cour."

* * *

"Ce doit être un poison lent." grogna Terreur, après avoir vu les poulets dévorer les morceaux de pomme, et ne pas s'en porter plus mal.

Le jour d'après, ils avaient tous disparu, et il triompha.

L'homme-lézard sembla un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir observer les détails.

* * *

"Nooon ! Ne mange pas cette pomme ! Sinon, voilà ce qui va se passer !"

"Cette pomme que j'ai donnée aux poulets il y a une semaine ?" Terreur toisa la bonne fée qui venait d'apparaître, décoiffée et déconfite comme si elle venait de perdre un grand prix de course à griffon.

"Ah, euh, j'ai dû me tromper dans mon sort de téléportation. Des fois, ça a des effets sur le temps aussi." grogna la bonne fée.

"Et si un jour tu fais ça avec quelqu'un qui a vraiment mangé la pomme ?"

"Eh bien, je retournerai dans le passé, ni vu ni connu. Là, je vais éviter. Après tout, tout est bien qui finit bien, et cela me rapproche d'une semaine de la retraite. Quand je pense que je viens juste de surprendre cette conversation téléphonique sur le standard de l'Amicale des Méchants. J'en suis encore toute retournée..."

Sardix bougonna qu'ils devaient cesser de parler de ça devant lui, qu'à force de n'avertir personne, il se sentait de plus en plus traître à la cause, et que sa famille ne lui avait pas enseigné depuis toujours les bienfaits de la dissimulation même en excès, il serait en train, en ce moment même, de se sentir vaguement coupable.

"Et alors, elle faisait quoi, cette pomme ?" demanda Terreur, par curiosité.

"Oh, quelque chose de terrible ! Que je ne peux absolument pas laisser passer, surtout que j'ai d'autres plans de mon côté !"

"Mais quoi ?"

"Un philtre d'amour pour te faire tomber amoureux de la fille de je ne sais plus lequel de ses collègues... mais bon, si tu ne l'as pas mangée, ce n'est pas important." La fée eut un grand sourire. "Salut tout le monde, et à bientôt !"

"Je te l'avais dit !" s'exclama Terreur. "Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de quelque chose de moins original que ça ?

* * *

Une terrible et redoutable sorcière, exerçant aussi la charge de mère de Terreur à plein temps, fut réveillée par une pluie de poulets décapités.

"Je n'ai finalement même pas épousé ton fils," hurla l'ex-future épouse de son fils, "et malgré ça, tu réussis à être la pire belle-mère de tous les temps !"

Elle partit, toujours hystérique "Quand je pense qu'ils m'ont _apporté des roses_ et ont essayé d' _organiser un mariage forcé_..."

Vu son humeur, personne n'eut l'occasion de lui demander lequel des ces inconvénients était le pire.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Terreur était invité à la table de Sardix, il se fit servir en dessert des pommes, qu'il regarda avec un regard horrifié.

"C'est un piège, pas vrai ?"

"Oh, certainement." répondit l'homme-lézard avec un grand sourire, en en croquant un quartier.


End file.
